Talk:Barney's My Special Talent Treasure Award (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:C0D3:722E:765B:17CF-20191004014850
"Birthday Olé" is the tenth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. ' "'Letters'" is the secon d part of the eighth episode from the tenth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot BJ and Baby Bop play with alphabet toys in the park, and Barney soon appears to guide them. Later, Riff announces that he will be performing a concert in the park and needs a sign to advertise it. Using alphabet magnets, the group creates a sign reading "Music Concert." Soon afterwards, a crowd arrives to hear Riff's rendition of "The Alphabet Song". Songs #Alphabet Song #I Am Learning to Spell My Name #The Alphabet Parade #Alphabet Song (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia * This episode was featured in ''1-2-3 Learn''. Plot Robert"Count Me In!" is the eighth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are getting ready for Show and Tell at school. Some show their special treasures to their friends and they have lots of opportunities to count these collections-and other things-while they play. Emily keeps her Show and Tell a surprise, while Stephen's box of hats makes dress-up fun that even Barney can't resist. BJ and Baby Bop arrive with a shoe box full of cars. Stella the Storyteller visits to tell the Russian folk tale, "Stone Soup," which has a great lesson about the importance of sharing. With help from each other, everyone shows off their Show and Tell surprise! Theme: Counting and Numbers, Sharing Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip (cameo) *Emily *Hannah *Jill (debut) *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #A Great Day for Counting #Taking Turns #Sharing Together #Number Limbo #Numbers, NumbersBarney's Super Singing Circus is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 16, 2000. Plot When Emily announces that she can't go to the circus on Saturday because of her family's vacation, Barney and his friends put one on. Barney plays ringmaster, while the children perform in many different acts. Meanwhile, BJ waits for his cannon to arrive, but when it turns out to be too small, Scooter McNutty is the one who gets shot out. Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever/Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Body: Jeff Brooks) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Clowns (Susan Borg, Jimmy Perini, Alberto Ramirez, Rik Gen and David Voss) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animal Fair #Puttin' on a Show #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #The Rainbow Song #Laugh with Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Brushing My Teeth #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze #Yankee Doodle #The Exercise Song #Me and My Teddy #When the Circus Comes to Town (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and film schedule Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to have Bob Singleton as a musical director (unless if you count the screener copy of Be My Valentine, Love Barney). **The only time Kristen and Emily appeared together. **The first home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West. **The first home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. *This video was originally called "Super-Dee-Duper Circus". *The production for this video took place from August 9-20, 1999. *The title card only calls "Super Singing Circus", even though this video is called "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Kristen returns in this video after being absent for almost a year, since Barney's Night Before Christmas. *David Voss played one of the clowns and The Teddy Bear. This is also another time he portrayed a character. *The third verse to "Me and My Teddy" wasn't used because this song was shortened, most likely in an attempt to save time. *On August 23, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Big Top Fun (along with "The Exercise Circus!"). #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jill. *Chip makes a cameo appearance in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. wants to celebrate his birthday with his friends. He sets out to find them and, with Barney's help, he does- along with some wonderful surprises. His birthday turns into a fiesta, complete with simple homemade "maracas" and a beautiful pinata. Everyone has a great time while learning about taking turns, growing up, and traditions. Barney and his friends enjoy a birthday celebration with an Hispanic flair. Theme: Fiestas Cast *Barney *Emily *Kim *Robert *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Hooray! It's Your Birthday #The Fiesta Song #Growing #The Barney BagBarney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) #Move Your Body #Taking Turns (instrumental) #Share Your Stuff #Happy Birthday to Me #I Love You Trivia *This is the last time until Barney's Super Singing Circus that Stephen is seen without his regular glasses. *This episode marked the final appearance of The Barney Bag. *This is the only time "Move Your Body" was sung in four verses instead of two. *Robert wears the same shirt in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.